


Sanrio Sess

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanrio Sess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://salomesensei.livejournal.com/profile)[**salomesensei**](http://salomesensei.livejournal.com/)'s son for the idea that Sesshoumaru also has a Hello Kitty form. ^_^

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=hellosess1.jpg)


End file.
